How This Kitten Got Her Claws
by TalkDCToMe
Summary: Everyone knows Catwoman but do you know the woman before the mask? This is an origin story of Selina Kyle before she put on the costume.
1. Chapter 1

Daddy please stop, Please, I begged. He brought his fist back down and hit me right in the left eye. "You stupid child!" You should have never been born, he screamed. He raised his fists again only to be interrupted by a slam of the front door. My mom walked through the door looking more depressed than ever.

"Brian stop, you've hit the girls enough today."

My dad put his fists down and turned away from me. "You can't tell me what to do you cow!" He sprinted over to her, grabbed her throat and pushed her down to the rough carpet.

"Don't touch her like that!" I screamed and ran towards my mom on the floor. Before I could get to her I felt a cold hand go across my face.

"Your mother's fine idiot, now go to your room so I don't have to see your face anymore."

I slowly got up off of my knees, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes, and I ran to me and Maggie's room. Maggie was sitting on her bed when I walked in. She stood up and spoke.

"Selina, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

I immediately wiped my eyes, nothing's wrong Maggie i'm fine, i'm always fine. "Did he hit you again?" "Yeah, but it wasn't as hard as last time, I promise." Maggie replied by slowly shaking her head, she didn't believe me. "Hey Maggie it's late you should go to bed, we have school tomorrow." Ok, she replied as she crawled into her bed and under the sheets.

"Goodnight Maggie, love you."

"Love you too Selina"

I walked over to my bed and fell on top of it. If Maggie weren't here i would have let myself cry but I had to stay strong for her. At 7 years old I've been through enough stress to kill a 30 year old man. Shy can't lift just be fair, I whispered to myself.

I was almost asleep when I felt four soft paws jump onto my stomach. Looking up I saw two bright yellow eyes staring back into mine. Hello Miss Kitty, I whispered, can't sleep either? She replied with a soft meow and curled into a ball onto my stomach. I brought my hands up to her head and stroked the spots between her ears. I was awoken by a sudden bright light shining in my room. I slowly opened my tired eyes to see my mom standing in the doorway. She looked more worn out than yesterday due to the fresh black eye and a few other bruises along her arm.

"Selina, Maggie, wake the hell up, you have to walk to school cause i'm not driving you to school today, i'm just gonna stay here and take a nap on the couch."

When she walked away I slowly got out of bed, noticing Maggie wasn't up yet I walked over and shook her gently. "Come on Mags, we have to go." She slowly sat up and yawned, I don't wanna go, she whined. I know me either, I replied, but we have to, now come on. Maggie looked over at my bed noticing the absence of the cat.

"Did Miss Kitty run away again?"

"She didn't run away Maggie, she just left for a little while, cats like to be alone and independent, but she'll come back."

After I was done talking to her we got ready and walked to the living room past my mom who was already asleep on the couch. Wheres daddy, Maggie asked. I opened the door and we both walked out into the cold Gotham air. How am I supposed to know, he's probably passed out in a bar somewhere, I answered.

Maggie looked up at me, again? Yeah probably, I replied. We walked silently for a while until the silence was broken by the sound of Maggie's stomach growling.

"Hey Maggie you wanna stop sat a store real quick to get some food, we didn't have anything to eat yesterday."

But we don't have any money to buy anything though , Maggie said sadly. I smiled, come on Maggie, you don't need money to get food. We ran into a small grocery store and hurried over to the fruit section. I grabbed two apples and quickly snuck the two red fruits into the pockets on the inside of my jacket. Maggie grabbed my arms, Selina what are you doing? You can't steal the apples!

"Maggie shhh, don't say that so loudly."

Grabbing Maggie's hand I hurried out of the store. "But Selina you have to put the apples back!"

"Maggie listen to me in a city like this stealing is the only way to get around."

"Have you stole before?"

"Of course I have Maggie, lots of times, not like I have much of a choice, our parents don't care enough to support us so you just have to learn how to support yourself and only yourself."

We arrived at school a few minutes late, not that I care that we were late but if Maggie would have stopped her whining then we might have got here earlier. I loved Mags , she was the only family I had but i'd be lying if I said she never got on my nerves. That girl needs to learn that in this city, the way our lives are, the only way to survive is to do things that aren't always legal.

School seemed to last forever but eventually we got let out. Me and Maggie walked home in silence, the only sounds were the distant police sirens. When we got to our house things felt oddly different. Mom we're home! I shouted. Mom! Maybe she's taking a nap upstairs instead of the couch this time, Maggie said. Yeah maybe, I'll go check in her room, I said as I walked off.

Walking towards her bedroom I noticed the bathroom door was slightly opened. I walked over and softly knocked on on it. "Mom are you in there?" No response. I pushed it and the door creaked and whined as it opened. When it opened it revealed my mom laying in the bathtub, one arm leaning over the edge of the clawfoot tub, red blood dripping into a puddle on the dirty white tiles

"MOMMY!"

I ran over to her body, MOMMY! Her hair was blocking her face and I pushed it back revealing her dark, cloudy, lifeless eyes.

"MOMMY!"

The tears were hot as they ran down my face. Her skin was freezing and the skin on her wrists were dripping blood into the cold water. "No, please mommy, no, don't be gone, don't be gone!" "Selina, what happend?"

"Maggie don't come in here!" As I said those words I could hear my father's footsteps coming towards the door. What the hell is going on here, he yelled as he walked in. He looked directly where I was kneeling, Jesus, he said under his breath.

The tears wouldn't stop coming, I couldn't breath, and my hands were covered with my own mothers blood. My dad came over and grabbed my hand hard, dragging me out of the bathroom. Maggie was standing in the hallway. Daddy whats going on, she asked with that worried look on her face again.

"Nothing you need to know about you little brat."

He grabbed her hand too and dragged us both out into the living room.

"Selina!" Maggie was starting to cry now. "Why is there blood on your hands Selilna?"

"Can someone please tell me whats going on!" Damn it! Both of you shut the hell up, my dad yelled. He grabbed maggie by her hair and threw me and her down to the floor

Stop. Crying. Now. My dad said as he walked away, picked up the phone, and dialed 911. Selina please tell me what's going on! Maggie was screaming through her tears now.

"Please tell me!"

I could barely get a word out, my throat burned from crying. How was I supposed to tell her that I just saw our mom dead in the bathroom because she slit her wrists, Maggie is only five, she would barely understand. Maggie, I said trying my best to stop crying, mom is… mom is gone.

"What? She's gone, like dead gone? No she can't be dead please Selina tell me she's not dead-" Maggie was interrupted by the deafening, blaring sounds of the police sirens.

A few minutes after arriving, they had cleaned up the bathroom and I watched two men carry my mom out of the house on a gurney type thing, covered with a white sheet. I was still sitting on the floor with my arms wrapped around my knees and no more tears left in my body. Maggie was still crying though, her face was extremely red and puffy.

A cop came and knelt down next to me, his breath smelled like my dad's, stale booze and strong whiskey. "Look sweetheart", the cop said, "I don't really care but for the sake of keeping my job I gotta ask you a few questions ok?" I didn't respond. "Look kid, I was gonna ask your daddy but he seems to have left, do you know where he went?" I still didn't respond.

"Huh ok then, did your mom ever have problems dealing with depression or any other mental illnesses?"

Once again I didn't answer his questions.

"Hey little girl you have to answer my questions."

"Well if you don't even care then why should I care about answering your damn questions!" I got up and walked out the front door. I was done with all of this. This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening. I was whispering to myself like some lunatic. She's gone, she's really gone and she left us with that man we call a father. The sad truth was it was up to me to take care of Maggie, not that I didn't already take care of her but at least when mom still here with us she tried sometimes. But my dad wouldn't take care of us to save his damn life so I have no choice now.

3 months later

"Ow!" Maggie winced as I put a cold washcloth over the growing bruise on her forehead. Sorry mag I said putting the cold cloth on the edge of the sink. "I have to touch it a few more times so it will numb it ok?" Maggie shook her head and I finished dabbing her head.

"Tomorrow before we go to school i'll put some makeup on your face to hide it."

"Why do we even have to hide it shouldn't people see it so they can help us

"Please Maggie, no one cares enough to help us, plus if dad ever figured out that we told someone he'd bead us even more." "Now we need to go bed it's late."

We both climbed in our beds and we said goodnight to each other. I quickly fell asleep but I woke up at about 3am, with my throat extremely dry. I went downstairs to get a glass of water. When I walked into the living room my dad was sitting in his chair and a broken whiskey bottle on the ground next to the chair. "Daddy?" I asked, walking closer to him. Getting closer I realized that his chest wasn't moving. "Daddy?" I asked again noticing the lack of movement in his chest. I touched his neck to check for a pulse and when I did his skin felt like ice.

"Oh no, no, no, this can't be happening, not again." He was dead just like mom, and now it was only me and Mags here alone. I ran over to the phone and quickly dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Hello 911 my dad…well my daddy's gone and now i'm all alone"

I put the phone back down, wasn't much left to say anyways. I ran to my room and grabbed a bag out from under my bed. I immediately started putting shirts and pants along with some socks, I really didn't have much stuff to put in there. Looking over to the other bed I saw Maggie. She was sleeping soundly and she looked so peaceful.

They're gonna take us to an orphanage and more than likely separate us, I've seen what they do with kids they put in there and there's no way in hell i'm going to one of those places. I have to leave, make a life for myself out in the streets but I couldn't take Maggie with me, she couldn't make it out there. Plus I would have a liability with me and I just can't have that. She go to an orphanage, hopefully they'll put her in one in Metropolis, they're a lot nice over there. Maggie was cute and sweet so there's no doubt that she would get adopted quickly.

This wasn't an easy decision at all but I had to do what was best for her. Planting a soft kiss on her forehead I whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry Mags but it has to be this way, goodbye I love you." Wiping a tear away from my face, I grabbed my backpack and hurried out the front door, almost tripping over Miss Kitty.

"Go Miss Kitty, you're free now, you don't have to come back here anymore." "You're alone just like I am but that's ok right?"

I walked off into the city in a hurry, watching the dark black cat run off. I wanted to get out of there before the police got there and i'm sure they were close. I sprinted off into the darkness leaving Maggie and my past behind me.


	2. How This Kitten Got Her Claws Chapter 2

Don't look back, just keep running. My blood was rushing, my heart struggling to beat fast enough, my lungs in my body trying their best to keep up with my running. The man behind me yelled for me to stop. I didn't stop of course. I skidded into an alleyway with a dead end.

"Damn it." I said under my breath, trying my best to keep quiet. I looked up to see if there was a different way out of here and there sure was. There was a fire escape close enough to the ground for me to reach. I could hear his footsteps getting closer to where I was. Screw it, I should be able to climb up there. I jumped up and grabbed onto the fire escape and I quickly hurried up it. Luckily I was naturally flexible and the climb wasn't hard at all.

Once I was on top of the roof I fell down on my back, the gravel digging into my skin. "Phew that was… a lot of ... running." I said to myself, gasping for air. Next time I steal something from a store, I have to check and make sure there's no cops around to see me.

The cop was in the alley way now, probably looking around for me and I don't think he heard me climb up here. It's only my second day out here in the streets and I was already chased by a cop. I just gotta get better at living out here and I will but it'll definitely take some time. Once I walked over to the edge of the roof I grabbed a granola bar, that I stole, out my pocket and started eating it. The jump to the alleyway below it wasn't too far so I decide to take the risk. It happened fast and it was fun but slightly painful. I didn't land on my feet but instead landed in a pile of garbage which, luckily, broke my fall. "Ugh." I sighed and pulled myself up.

I stayed in the alleyway for the rest of the night, sleeping in an empty dumpster and covered myself up with my jacket. I couldn't fall asleep. Gotham is a scary place in the day but it's _terrifying_ at night. There were police sirens rushing to some emergency that they'd never get to on time. Screams of women and children echoed through the cold Gotham air. You could hear people walk by the alleyway, talking about what drugs and women they're going to buy tonight. The air was always freezing in this city even if it was June. It's not like I had heating in my house but out here the air was bitter tasting and there was always that smell of gasoline and blood.

This still beats the orphanage, even if it did suck being out here. As I lay there I can't help but think about Maggie, she probably feels abandoned and alone. I wonder if I should have just brought her with me. No, i'm glad I didn't, she wouldn't have liked it out here. These thoughts kept clouding my mind until sleep came and took me away from everything.

I woke up smelling the sweet aroma of fresh baked bread. I listened to my stomach and followed the smell. Walking out of the alleyway I realised that I was near a bakery. "Mmm." the smell was getting stronger and it was making my stomach growl even more, so I decided to walk in. When I entered the bakery there was so much people, too many people for me to sneak out of here with a few loaves. Looking over I saw a guy who had his wallet in his back pocket, easy enough to grab. I silently snuck up behind him, reached out and took his wallet. Piece a' cake. The wallet only had a five dollar bill in it which was disappointing but enough. A full loaf of bread cost 6 bucks but a half a loaf only costs $3. The half loaf was small but it was enough for the rest of the day.

I payed for the bread and threw the now empty (except for his drivers licence) wallet into the street. If i only eat half of the half loaf and save the other half for tomorrow that should be enough to last me through two days. I would of course be hungry for more but I didn't have a choice, I had to deal with my decision to live out here and yeah it was difficult but it was also free and exciting. I could do what I want, go where I want, steal what I want, and I have no one to worry about out here. I was truly independent and it felt awesome.

 _ **One year later**_

I quickly but quietly slipped the wallet out of the guys back pocket. I snuck by him not even making a sound. Once I was far enough from the guy I opened his wallet and dug through hundreds of receipts until I found the 20 dollar bill. "Sweet." I whispered to myself, tossing the wallet onto the ground. I ran over to a spot where all of the stray cats hung out and pulled out a small carton of milk that I hid behind a trash can earlier. The cats started coming out of their hiding spots when they saw me put the milk into a plastic bowl. "There you go kitties, now you won't be thirsty for awh-" I was interrupted by the sounds of loud footsteps coming from the alley I was near. I hid the milk back behind the trash can and climbed onto a firescape above me to see who was walking this way.

Looking down I saw a man, a woman, and a young boy walking and laughing down the alley. "How about we get ice cream before we go home Bruce?" The woman said. "Sure mom that sounds good!" The boy responded excitedly while he swung an invisible sword around in the air. The woman was dressed expensively. She was wearing a long coat with real fur around the top and a long expensive looking dress with a very shiny pearl necklace to top it off. The man and the boy were both wearing a sharp looking suit that must of cost them a fortune. This family was obviously in the way upperclass of Gotham.

"Bruce, Thomas what movie should we go see nex-" She never got to finish that sentence.

A man came out of the shadows towards the family. "Give me your money!" He shouted. "Ok,Ok just hold on." The father said trying to stay calm as he stepped in front of his wife and child. "Give me it NOW, i don't ask twice!" The man's voice getting louder, echoing through the cold air.

The next part happened so fast.

The father reached his arm out to punch the mugger but his fist never even reached him. There was a loud bang and the man fell down to the cold ground of the alleyway. "THOMAS!" The lady screamed in a heartbreaking tone. The mugger pulled the trigger again letting two bullets go this time. Bang. Bang. She hit the cement hard, her pearls falling with her. The soft white pearls hit the ground with a quiet ding that you almost couldn't hear. My blood rushed, my chest hurt, and the smell of the gunpowder burned my nose.

I climbed up the rest of the firescape onto the the roof and I ran. I ran as as fast as my small legs would take me. I ran away from what I saw, my ears still ringing from the sound of the gun, the sound of his crying. The tears were starting to come out of my eyes, burning with sadness and anger.

My eyes were getting misty, making it hard to see clearly. My foot hit the edge of the roof and I went over. I hit a pile of garbage bags with a loud thud, the air instantly escaping my lungs. Gasping for air I tried to stop crying but I couldn't so I just layed there looking pitiful.

I cried and cried and I couldn't stop crying. The sound of his mother's scream was stamped into my memory. I could almost hear it. I was mad. Mad at this damned city. Mad that this city had to take another child's parents away, leaving another orphan to be alone.

I wasn't sure how long I was laying there crying but it was for a while. I cried until my body ran out of tears and energy.

 _One Week Later_

It's been a week since I saw the couple, which I know now were the Waynes, get shot down in that alley. I still wasn't able to get that image out of my head. The sounds of their screams still kept me up at night. Lately I found that the only way to not think of that night is to keep myself occupied by stealing and stealing and more stealing.

I've gotten a lot better at it. At least that's what I thought. I saw a man standing at my favorite chili dog cart and I could see his wallet sticking out of his back pocket. Men need to start learning to put their wallets in the front pockets. It makes things _too_ easy. What an idiot. I snuck over behind him. Slowly reaching into his pocket, I felt the cold leather touch my fingertips. I grabbed the and quietly pulled it out of his pocket. I wouldn't have gotten noticed if I didn't accidentally touch his jacket. The man turned around quickly, anger on his ugly face. As he turned around I could see half of the G.C.P.D. badge on his belt.

Damn.

I turned around and ran, trying my best to ignore the burning fear in my chest. "Stop right there!" He yelled. Like hell im gonna stop. I was sprinting as fast as I could, gradually picking up speed. The sound of his footsteps were now echoing closer. He was catching up to me. Within a few seconds of my own terror I felt his big hands grab my shoulders and yanked me around so I could face him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing little girl?" His breath reeked of stale coffee.

"Damn you!" I yelled as I tried desperately to break his death grip on me.

"Nope, you're coming with me you little brat." He released one hand and moved his other off of my shoulder and instead gripping onto my arm.

He dragged me to his police car and shoved me in the back. The car almost smelled as bad as his breath.

We got the police station within a few minutes and walked in. I was mad at the cop and mad at myself for getting caught. "Sit there." The cop said pointing to an old metal bench. The cop walked away as I sat down.

The bench was cold and uncomfortable. I looked around, seeing if there was anyway I could sneak out unnoticed. Too many cops, someone would definitely see me if I tried to sneak out. Its funny how there's this much cops and yet these shitty crimes keep happening.

"What are you doing in here little girl?" A guy asked. I looked up to see who was speaking. The man looked slightly young but with an older look in his eye. He was wearing a hat and a long jacket.

I kept my mouth shut for a while, thinking if it was worth it or not to explain myself to a cop. "It's not really any of your business but I accidentally tried to pickpocket a cop.

"Heh accidentally?"

"Didn't know he was a cop."

The cop sighed. "Where's your parents kid?"

"That's not any of your business either."

"You know what? I like your attitude girl." After he was done talking he walked away from me and the cop that I attempted to pickpocket sat down next to me. "Where's your parents little girl?"

"Hell probably."

"So…. does that mean they're dead?"

I shrugged.

"Ok so they're dead and you live on the streets instead of being in an orphanage?" He was getting more annoyed with me.

"I prefer the streets."

"Well kid you need to be in an orphanage instead of trying to live on the streets, so i'm gonna make some calls and some people are gonna come pick you up ok?"

"I'm not going to an orphanage."

The cop was smiling now. "Heh that's what you think."

My mind was racing. There was no way in hell that I was going to an orphanage. I need to get out of here, _now._ Maybe I can make a deal with this guy.

"Hey what happens if I told you something that _everybody_ in this police station wants to know?"

The cop changed his expression into curiosity. "Oh yeah what would that be?"

It was a quick decision and maybe not the smartest but I said it anyways.

"I know who killed the Waynes."


	3. Baby BatCat's First Meeting

div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I always knew the Waynes lived in a huge house but this… this was a castle in Gotham City. It hurt my neck to look all the way up to the top. It's hard to believe that i'm actually standing in front of where Thomas and Martha Wayne used to live. The bills on this place must cost a fortune not that coming up with the money was a problem for them. They were the richest family in Gotham and the second richest family in the world and now that they were gone all of that money went to Bruce Wayne whose only eight. Must be nice to be set for the future and never have to worry about when you're getting your next meal./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ok let's go inside kid." The detective spoke with a rough tone as he walked up to the doors. The cop knocked on the wooden doors with a sharp pounding of his fists. The door swung open and a tall, older looking man was standing there./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The old man looked tired and worn out as he spoke. "Hello sir." He said looking at the cop and then back down at me. "You must be Miss Kyle, I presume." He spoke with a thick English accent and wore an expensive looking suit with white, silky gloves. I shook my head as a response to his question./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The English man stepped aside and let us walk in. The floor was so nicely polished I could see my reflection in it. The walls were covered in portraits, some of them with Bruce and his parents, others with just his parents and then some older portraits that I'm guessing were his grandparents. "Ahem, Miss Kyle." The older man scoffed, interrupting my portrait viewing. "Will you please step into the hall while me and him have a conversation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Listening to his instructions I hurried into the hall that I was told to go in. There was only light coming from the curtain covered window and it made the hallway look eerie. Against the walls were 4 knight statues, 2 on each side, glaring at me making goosebumps appear on my skin. Looking away from the statues the small table at the far end caught my eye. There was a vase sitting on the table, the sunlight from the window, barely touching the beautiful piece of art, made it look even shinier than what it was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I took it into my hands admiring the expensiveness of it. It was light and tall in my hands. I tossed it gently into the air to test the heaviness of it and caught it gently when it dropped back down. As soon as the vase fell back into my hands I heard a soft but strong voice across from me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""It's from the Ming Dynasty in 1421."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I looked up and saw him standing in front of me. He had dark and mysterious blue eyes. The kind of eyes a girl could get lost in. His uncombed hair was blacker than mine and he stood a few inches shorter than me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I put the vase down and looked back up at him. He looked tired. There were dull black lines underneath his eyes and the they showed so much unhappiness./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He stuck his hand out, waiting for me to shake it. "I'm Bruce Wayne."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Trust me, I know who you are. I took his hand into mine and shook it. I'm Selina."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He was silent for a few seconds, trying to piece together what he was going to say next. "So you…uh... you were there that night, the night my-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I cut him off so he didn't have to finish the sentence that he didn't want to say. "Yeah I was."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""And you saw the man who did it?" his voice was filled with despair as he spoke and his lips quivered as he tried to ask me the question without crying./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Hearing him speak almost made me feel bad for lying about this but I had to do it. "Yeah I saw him walking towards the alleyway right before...you know, everything that happened."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He leaned in closer to me so that I could hear him better. "A detective is going to ask you questions right?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yeah the cop who brought me here will start interrogating me once he gets done talking to the old dude."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oh that's Alfred, my butler."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Of course, your butler. I shoulda known you had one."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Bruce was fidgety. I could tell that he was desperate for answers or anything that would help figure out who killed his parents. I felt bad for the kid, murders rarely ever get solved in this hell-hole of a city and I wasn't going to be much help to this case. The only thing I'm going to end up doing is sending the cops on a wild goose chase. Oh boy, what did you get yourself into this time Selina./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"A few minutes passed and eventually the cop took me to a room to talk privately. Apparently rich people called this room a "Study." I did my best to come up with lies for the questions that he asked me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"When he was done with the sketch, he showed me the drawing of the guy that I tried my best to explain. He looked close enough to be a guy I could've seen in an alleyway at 10:47 P.M. in Gotham City.. "Does this look like him?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yes that's exactly what he looked like." I was trying to keep eye contact with him so he couldn't tell that what I was telling him was complete nonsense./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The cop stood up and headed to the door. "Thanks for your help miss."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I stood up and started to follow him out until he put his hand out, motioning for me to stop. "Look kid, I'm gonna need you to stay here for a while."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"My face went pale. Did he just say what I thought he said? "What? Why?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Because we need to keep you here so it will be easier to find you if we need to ask anymore questions. I already talked to the butler, Mr. Pennyworth, and he said it was ok if you stayed here for a few days."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You don't understand, I need to go back out on the streets that's where I like to be." My voice was filled with anger but the cop didn't care./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You're the only help we have on this case so far Selina, please just cooperate. It's only for a few weeks or maybe longer."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I was too angry at him to respond so I stayed silent and eventually he left me in the manor. The old British man came into the study a few minutes after the cop had left. "Miss Kyle, I understand that you will be staying with us for a little while."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yeah but I really don't want to." I could tell by his tone of voice that he was becoming annoyed with me but I didn't care./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I understand that you don't wish to stay here but you're the closest thing we have to figuring out who killed Mr. and Mrs. I could argue with him he interrupted me. "Now Miss Kyle this enough of this discussion, if you would please follow me to the room I have prepared for you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I followed the butler down the extremely long hallway and into a bigger room than I expected. The bed was covered in silky white sheets and it was nicely made. The hardwood floor was recently clean making the wood gleam. "I hope everything looks well enough for you Miss Kyle."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Well enough? This is a freaking luxury compared to where I usually sleep. Does he really have to ask that question? "Yeah of course it does, thank you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You are very welcome, if you need anything I will be downstairs in the kitchen preparing dinner. I also apologize if Master Bruce doesn't talk to you much, he hasn't been the same since the incident." I shook my head in agreement with the butler's words. I didn't feel like responding because there's nothing I could really say to help./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He left, closing the door impossibly silent leaving me alone in which was now my room. I walked to the middle of the huge space where the king size bed was and flopped down on my back, onto the soft, sweet smelling sheets. It feels like forever since I slept on a bed and even when I did have a bed it wasn't this comfortable. I curled up into a fetal position with my head buried in the cozy, snow white pillows and lied there for the longest time trying to fall asleep but was unsuccessful./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It was nice having a roof over my head again to keep me warm and dry but this manor han eerie feeling of loneliness to it. It made me feel weird being in here but It's not like I couldn't leave there were lots of windows in my room and I'm sure the drop wasn't very far. Besides I'm pretty sure i could the landing fairly easily. It would be so easy to leave but for some reason I can't./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Since sleeping wasn't an option I decided to leave my room and explore the rest of the manor without getting lost. The hardwood floors whined under the pressure of my feet. The air was colder and more bitter than my room was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I walked down the long stairway that led to the main room. All of the lights were off except a dim one coming from a small section of the living room. The light must be coming from the fireplace./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I tiptoed towards the light and saw a small, dark figure sitting silently in front of the fireplace. I quietly walked over to him and he remained silent. "Selina?" He suddenly spoke making my heart stop for a second./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yeah it's me." I still could only make out his outline, the light from the fire wasn't terribly bright./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He turned his head towards me, the fire making his blue eyes gleam. "What are you still doing up?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I tilted my head at him without directly answering his question. "What am I still doing up? What are you still doing up? I couldn't, sleep plus this place is ridiculously huge and I had to explore. Curiosity got the best of me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Bruce didn't reply but instead turned his head back to facing the fireplace. I sat down next to him, the heat of the fire soaking into my skin. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Bruce finally spoke up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Thank you for coming here to help us solve the murder, I appreciate it." His eyes,hidden in the fiery shadows, showed that he meant it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I replied with a slight smile, trying to hide the fact that this whole thing is one big lie. "Yeah no problem kid." After I had spoken up everything fell into another awkward silence again. This kid really didn't talk a lot./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Well I think I'm just going to head back to my room since there's nothing else to talk about." I said as I stood up and headed towards the long staircase. He didn't say anything back to me but instead just shook his head in a yes notion. I went back to my room to lay on my bed and at some point in the night I finally got the sleep I deserved./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"When I woke up the sun was shining through the thin, white curtains, hurting my sleepy eyes. It's been awhile since I slept this good. The bed made me not want to get up from it's cozy warmth. There was a sweet smell coming from the kitchen and my stomach grumbled, reminding me of how hungry I was. I threw off the sheets, the chilly air instantly biting my skin, and headed down the stairs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I followed the smell wafting through the air to a big door which I imagine led into the dining room.I leaned against the door and it creaked open revealing a long, antique table right in the middle of the room and a mini bar in the corner with wine bottles that probably costed more than my old apartment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Bruce was sitting at the head of the table not eating his bagels that were in front of him. I looked at him and spoke up. "Do you really need this big of a table, it's only the two of you now and I don't think you let your servant sit with you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"As soon as I looked at his expression, I regretted every word I just said. "He's not my servant, he's my butler." Bruce snapped back at me before I had a chance to apologize./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Jeez sorry to offend you." The butler walked in before either of us could get another word in and possibly start an argument./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Good morning Miss Kyle, would you care for some waffles or bagels with a warm cup of tea?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The thoughts of eating any of those options made my mouth instantly water. "I'll take some bagels, do you have any milk?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Of course Miss, I will be right back with that. The old man left me and Bruce alone in a dead silent room which wasn't the best idea since I already wanted to scratch his eyes out for his attitude./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Luckily the butler returned shortly and I sat down at the other far end of the table as Alfred sat my food down. He headed back into the kitchen after I had everything that I needed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Did you sleep well last night Selina?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I wasn't expecting him to talk to me especially with what I just said a few minutes ago. "Yeah I guess, the bed was comfortable but your house makes a lot of noise." Instead of waiting for him to reply, I picked up a blueberry bagel, feeling the warm, fresh smelling bread against the palm of my hands, and threw it at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It hit him directly on the top of his head and he looked up at me. "What was that for Selina?"br /I shrugged. "I guess I'm just bored B, and by the way you can call me Cat." I threw another bagel at him and scored again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You're wasting food Cat." I could tell he was getting more annoyed by the tone in his voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Does it look like I care. Besides we could just eat them even if it hits the floor it will still be perfectly fine, this floor is so clean there's not one germ that would live here." I tossed one more bagel at his head to test him. "Bet you can't hit me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He raised his eyebrow in confusion. "I'm not going to hit you with a bagel."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Come on don't you know how to have fun? Here, let's make a deal, if you hit me I'll let you kiss me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"His face turned a bright pink after those words. "Why would I want to kiss you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Because it would be fun and you would enjoy it kid."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I can't help but feel you have an ulterior motive."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oh my god you are so weird. I picked up another bagel and threw it harder, this time I hit his shoulder, laughing as I did it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Bruce finally grabbed a bagel and chucked it in my direction. I quickly ducked behind my chair as the flying bagel hit the wood with a loud clunk. "You missed B!" I yelled at him as i threw another one./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"We went on like this for awhile, enjoying every second of it. Bruce missed every time he attempted to hit me. "You need to work on your aim Bruce, you throw like a boy." We both laughed until we were interrupted by a sudden grunt of disapproval./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ahem." Alfred was grumbling in the doorway looking at both of us in a disappointed kinda way. We looked around realizing how much of a mess we actually had made. "Sorry Alfred." Bruce said with his head down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I smiled and laughed quietly under my breath. Maybe staying here for a little while wouldn't be so bad after all./p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; border-style: solid initial initial initial;" /div 


End file.
